


‘til the end of the line (forever this time)

by IridescentThoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Post-Endgame, Spoilers, Spoilers for Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentThoughts/pseuds/IridescentThoughts
Summary: It’s always been a promise.(SPOILERS FOR THE END OF ENDGAME, DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS)





	‘til the end of the line (forever this time)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Endgame opening night in 3D and it was just truly an emotional rollercoaster, from the beginning to the end. Here’s a minor fix-it fic (kinda).
> 
> Can be read that Steve still married Peggy or can be read that Steve, Buck, and Reader all end up together. Up to interpretation.

The countdown is nerve wracking. Hulk? Bruce? both about to flip the switch and turn Steve back in time to return all the stones. Less than a minute. He’ll be gone and back in less than a minute. Steve and Bucky, however, both wear sorrowful expressions. It’s not hard to pick up on, an expression they’ve both worn many times before. Whether it was when they were living together in Brooklyn or now in the 21st century and traveling continents and galaxies. Their looks were somber almost, as if a funeral was to occur. They had lost and gained all the same. They had cheated time, and Steve was to once again cheat time.

The machine whirs to life and just as Steve is about to vanish, Bucky is latching onto his wrist and your wrist. Connected, the three of you will tumble through time. Three musketeers cheating time once more.

“What the hell?” Sam asked shocked and looks towards Bruce, a lost look on his face.

Bruce is just as shocked but looks back to his watch before counting down and flicking the switches on the board, one after another as the machine does not bring the three back.

“Bruce where the hell are they? Get them back.” Sam is panicked, how did three 100+ year olds escape through time?

“Sam,” a soft voice sinks into his ears as a soft hand places itself on his shoulder.

He turns, a confused look on his face as his eyes meet with kind eyes, surrounded with wrinkles and smile lines. Their grayed hair is tucked back behind their ears and their hand moves down to link with Sam’s arm. Sam is shocked but links his with the elder. The voice is almost familiar, but not quite.

“Sorry, do I know you…?” Sam asks Confused, worried that a patient from a retirement home had escaped.

“Samuel Wilson, really?” The elder responds.

“No..” Sam whispers almost silently. How was this possible? How could he be standing in front of the form of you. Not you, but a form of you who had never cheated time. “Is it really you? But you were just…” he glances back at the ~~time machine~~  behind him.

“Come on, he wants to talk to you.” You smile and pull Sam along with you with a final glance back at Bruce and winking at him, leaving him flabbergasted.

You’re a bit wobbly on your feet, but still walk better than some 70 year olds. Sam leads you towards the lake, and the small bench where two older men stare out into the lake. One, wearing a black jacket turns and glances up at them both. His light blue eyes smiling as he reaches up and holds onto your other arm, linking the both of you together and stealing you from Sam as he moves to stand next to you.

“Buck, calm down, I doubt Sam wants to steal someone my age.” You joke with the both of them and place a kiss on the man’s cheek.

Bucky smiles back and kisses your forehead, before turning to Sam and patting him on the shoulder with his other hand. “Thanks Sam, for helping them over here, they’re still stubborn as always.”

Sam is still trying to process everything but nods, “no problem,” he pauses, “Bucky.”

Bucky smiles and pats Sam’s shoulder once more before moving and letting Sam have more access to the bench. The final man turns and glances at the three others surrounding the bench. His face is somber and is full of wrinkles and sunspots. He looks at Sam and they both smile.

“I don’t know about living in a world without Captain America,” Sam glances at the other two and smiles, “or his companions.”

You laugh and cling tighter onto Bucky’s arm, left hand clasping his arm tighter as Bucky’s left hand cups your hands, both left ring fingers glistening with wedding bands (it looked as Bucky’s was built into the metal of his fingers). “I think we have a solution,” you nod towards Steve.

“Cap?” Sam asks and glances back at Steve who is reaching into a circular bag and pulling out the signature vibranium shield.

Steve leans over on the bench and hands it to Sam, who slowly slips it onto his forearm. “How does it feel?”

Sam lifts it up, “like it belongs to someone else,” he states while glancing around at the group.

“Not anymore, Cap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
